Снова вместе
by Sirinity
Summary: Написала историю о Викторе и Гермионе... хотела как лучше, а вышло как всегда... ну наверно...


_**СНОВА ВМЕСТЕ.**_

Виктор ты сегодня просто изумителен! Твои маневры великолепны, вот что значит звезда! Казалось еще чуть-чуть и тренер команды скончается от счастья, что ОН тренер команды, стоял рядом с Виктором. Виктор раздраженно повел плечами. Ему надоело такое внимание со стороны репортёров, поклонниц и прочих людей, а когда собственный тренер поёт тебе дифирамбы на каждом шагу, приглашая этих самых репортеров, остаётся только повесится. А самое страшное, что ему постоянно навязывали невест! Почти каждый день он принимал гостей из различных стран, которые привозили с собой дочерей. И Виктору приходилось быть с ними учтивым, галантным. Сколько он перецеловал рук? А сколько смеялся над «Самыми смешными шутками?» единственным лучиком света оказалась свадьба Флёр и ее жениха Билла. Потому что там он снова увидел ЕЁ. Самая красивая девочка с непроизносимым именем. Она тогда улыбнулась. И ему захотелось лететь от этой улыбки. Они переписывались, но письма из-за ужасной обстановки в волшебном мире приходили не часто, порой совы даже и не долетали. Он хотел подойти к ней, обнять! Снова сказать, что он ее любит, но от нее не отходил этот рыжий парень, брат жениха. А потом в конце ему в голову пришла безумная мысль – увести ее с собой! И пусть она сопротивляется, но быть с ней самое большое счастье… потом он уехал, Девочка и ее друзья спасли волшебный мир и вскоре он прочел в газете заметку о том что такого то числа состоится помолвка «Гермионы Грейнджер и Рона Уизли» и тогда горечь заполнила его душу. Он надеялся, что все его мечты сбудутся и она приедет в Софию и они будут гулять, он расскажет ей кучу истории о его любимом городе, а потом они… поженятся и все у них будет хорошо. Казалось что это конец, крушение всех его надежд, пока не случилось….

Гермиона пришла к Гарри и Джинни.

Могу я поговорить с вами? Она плакала…. Гарри удивлёно смотрел на нее. Гермиона давно не плакала, а тут, видимо случилось, что-то страшное. Джинни побежала ставить чай. Они проводили Гермиону на кухню. Джинни налила ей чай, и они приготовились слушать Гермиону.

-Я поругалась с Роном… прошептала она. Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Гермиона и Рон ругались при любом удачном случае, потом они снова мирились и снова ругались. Джинни тоже расслабилась.

-Вы помиритесь! Сколько раз такое случалось! И вы снова будете вместе! Успокаивающе начал Гарри, но остановился, увидев горящий взгляд Гермионы.

-Ты не понимаешь!!!!!! Он ушел к другой! Он там с ней сейчас! Он сказал мне это в лицо! Слышишь? В лицо! А потом получилось что я виновата! Потому что я не с того ни сего заговорила о Викторе! Я вспомнила его! Вспомнила, как он был нежен со мной как берёг…а я… она разрыдалась еще больше. Джинни обняла ее – и знаете, что я сейчас понимаю? Что тоже…тоже люблю Виктора. Гарри замер. Он понимал, что это значит. Помолвка Гермионы и Рона была назначена на следующее воскресенье. И он понял что помолвки не будет. Гарри оделся и выскочил из дома. Уходя, он видел как Джинни укладывает Гермиону спать.

Рона он нашел быстро. Тот сидел в «Кабаньей Голове» и пил огненный виски.

-А привет Гарри… что Гермиона дошла до вас?

-Привет… ну и наворотил ты дел… Гарри устало сел за столик к Рону.

-Знаю… но я так не могу… я понял что люблю другую, понимаешь?

-И кто она? Гарри не стал укорять друга.

-Маггла, из северной части Лондона, мы ездил на рейд и… там я встретил ее. Мне пришлось стереть ей память, а потом снова знакомиться… Рон улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Она такая…. Как ангел…

-А как же Гермиона? И ваша любовь?

-А что наша любовь? Была и прошла, бывает… Глаза Рона отражали тоску – мне просто не приятно причинять ей боль…и потом она любит этого Крама… он поморщился.

-Так ты в отместку начал встречаться с той…

-Нет что ты! Про Крама я узнал только сегодня. Я понял это по тому как она о нем говорила.

-Она не хотела этого – попытался защитить Гермиону Гарри.

-Я знаю, я сам виноват. Про Крама говорят каждый день, а я дома то бывал в последние три месяца раз 10. Говорил ей, что рейды работа… а она сидела одна дома, ждала меня, а с все время проводил с Пат…

-Пат? Удивился Гарри.

-Патриция, так зовут мою девушку - пробормотал смущаясь Рон.

-Ну что ж надо бы объявить о расторжении вашей помолвки. Рон дернулся.

Т-ы думаешь до этого дойдёт? Но увидев выражение лица Гарри покорно покачал головой.

-И расторгнуть помолвку должен ты. Рон удивлённо смотрел на Гарри – ты мужчина! Ты сильнее. Рон обречённо вздохнул.

«Все магические СМИ в ажиотаже! Расторгнута помолвка самой ожидаемой пары столетия! Гермиона Грейнджер и Рон Уизли сделали официальное заявление о расторжении. Причина не установлена, но мы надеемся скоро ее узнать»

Крам шел домой. Еще одна изнуряющая тренировка, которая позволяла ему забыться, еще один день из цикла «обычный день Виктора Крама». Он открыл калитку, и подошел к двери, и стал открывать ее ключом. Конечно легче было бы открывать с помощью магии, но он не хотел доставать палочку, и что то там говорить. Дверь не поддавалась, Виктор ругнулся. И вдруг позади он услышал смешок, но только он хотел обернуться, чьи то маленькие ладошки закрыли ему глаза. Он хотел стряхнуть их, но какое то чувство заставило его оставить эти ладони на глазах. Что то вроде ожидания чуда…

-Кто это? Спросил знакомый голосок со смешным акцентом. Крам задумался. Эмили? - тишина - Судя по всему нет, значит Иванна? - снова нет – ага это точно Сильвия…. Он назвал уже восемь имен, когда наконец его прервали.

-Виктор! С возмущением сказала незнакомка. И о Боже! Крам узнал его, как он не догадался сразу…

-Это Гер… Гермиуона? Спросил он замирая…Наконец он увидел свет и когда он обернулся, не поверил своим глазам, перед ним стояла та смешная ведьмочка, которую он пригласил на бал. Ради которой ходил в библиотеку Хогвартса, девушка которая была его трофеем во втором испытании. Девушка которую он любил… она стояла перед ним смущенная, и румянец заливал ее щеки. Она вроде и не изменилась, просто стала взрослее. И… да, еще красивее. Он поднял её и удивился, насколько она была легкой, закружил над полом. Она радостно рассмеялась.

-Ты приехала надолго? Спросил он глядя в ее смеющиеся глаза.

-Нет Виктор – сердце упало, но потом забилось вновь, потому что она поцеловала его в губы и отстранившись сказала – навсегда… если ты не устанешь от меня…

Тогда он поставил ее на пол и коснулся ее губ своими губами, и легонько поцеловал, нет не страстно, а нежно, так как целуют любимых и дорогих людей.

«И снова волшебный мир потрясён!! И снова главой новой новости становится Мисс Гермиона Грейнджер. Известно что несколько дней назад она уехала из Англии в неизвестном направлении и сегодня мы узнаем что она приняла предложение руки и сердца от Виктора Крама, от всемирно известного ловца сборной Болгарии. Торжество назначено на следующий месяц и среди приглашенных числятся Гарри и Джинни Поттеры, а также Рональд Уизли со своей невестой Патрицией Уайт. Что ж можно только пожалеть о том что мир лишился еще одного выгодного жениха и пожелать новобраным удачи и любви » сенсационной


End file.
